


Trapped

by eating_custardinbed



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped In Elevator, also posted to tumblr, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: moss and roy get stuck in an elevator. enough said, really
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> the summary speaks for itself. enjoy!! :)
> 
> (also posted on my tumblr @unhealthily-obsessed-and-ranting)

This was not how Roy had planned to spend his Tuesday morning.

Apart from the fact he was hungover and had woken up in some random woman’s bed, his Tuesday had been going quite well so far. His bus had been on time, his coffee had been damn well heavenly and he’d ran into Moss when he was getting off the bus. The two of them ended up walking into work together, chatting about the possibility of playing Call of Duty together later instead of actually working.

Then Roy had convinced Moss to ride the lift, and that’s where Tuesday went to shit.

In Roy’s defence, word in the building had been that they’d finally fixed the lift down to the basement ever since Harry the Postman fell down the stairs and broke his ankle a week ago. Anyway, he still had a headache and had always been lazy. Moss had been apprehensive, but when Roy promised to give him the Dairylea Dunkers he had in his bag he soon relented. They had been stood there, just chatting, when all of a sudden the lift began to shudder and shake. Roy stopped mid-sentence and looked around, confused. Moss was clutching at the handrail, back pressed against the side wall of lift. The lift gave one last final shudder and it ground to a halt.

A second later, the lights went and they were plunged into pitch black.

“We’re going to die,” were the first words out of Moss’ mouth. His voice was shaking, and although Roy couldn’t see him he knew he was probably in full on panic mode.

“We’re not gonna die,” he replied. He dug through his pocket, retrieving his phone and clicking the torch on. It wasn’t much light, but it was enough so they could see each other. “It’s prob’ly nothing.”

They waited for a few seconds, looking around the lift. Of course, nothing happened. Roy sighed frustratedly, reaching forward and pressing the alarm button a couple of times. Nothing. He glanced up at Moss, giving him a strained smile. “It’s fine. I’ll just call Jen, get her to send someone to sort it out.”

He turned his phone on. He had been about to dial her number when he glanced up at the top bar. Damn. No signal. And of course his battery was low. Typical. He clicked it off quickly, lowering himself down to sit on the floor. He rested his arms on his knees, sighing as he put the phone torch-up on the floor. Moss looked at him anxiously.

“So?” he said.

“No signal,” Roy said. “We’ll just have to wait for maintenance to get here.”

Yeah, that was not the right thing to say. Roy watched as Moss began to pace as best he could around the small elevator, one hand running through his hair. After a minute, Roy couldn’t watch anymore. He got up, grabbing Moss by the arm and forcing him to sit down on the floor. “Right, calm down,” he said. Moss nodded, though he didn’t seem too calm. “We are going to be just fine. Maintenance will show up and they’ll get us out.” 

“What if we run out of air?” Moss asked. His eyes were wide and full of tears. Roy moved to sit down next to him. 

“Lifts aren’t sealed, there’s still air coming in,” Roy said. 

“How do you know?” 

“I read an article about it last week.” 

Moss gave him a strange look. 

“What?” 

“I was tryna avoid going upstairs.” 

Moss made a small understanding noise. Almost apprehensively, he shuffled up closer to Roy and rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder. Straight away Roy put his arm around his shoulders.

They sat like that for almost half an hour, neither of them uttering a word. Then, as the clock ticked over into the twenty-eighth minute (Moss had been keeping count), the intercom in the lift crackled. 

Both of their heads whipped up from where they had been staring at the ground. Roy’s face split into a grin and he scrambled up, practically throwing himself at the intercom. 

“Hi, hi, we’re stuck in here!” he yelled. 

“Help is coming soon,” a voice said. Neither of them recognised it. They looked at each other, confused. 

“The lights are all off,” Roy said. “Can you at least get that sorted?” 

“Help is coming soon,” the voice repeated. Roy huffed in annoyance, throwing himself back down to sit next to Moss. 

“Bloody recorded messages,” he grumbled.

“At least they’re sending help,” Moss said, his voice quiet. Roy looked at him, smiling a little. 

“You doing okay?” he asked. Moss nodded. Roy let out a sigh, putting his arm back around his best friend. “God I’m bored.” 

“We’ve been here for half an hour,” Moss replied. 

“Oh Jesus, is that it?” 

Moss giggled as Roy groaned, leaning back and resting his head on the wall. 

“Thank you, Roy,” he whispered. Roy looked at him, confused. 

“What for?” he asked. Moss shrugged. 

“For making me feel calm. And normal.” 

“Since when were either of us normal?” 

They both chuckled. Moss scooted a little closer to Roy. They sat for a little while longer, and then Roy looked down, went to say something...

Then Moss’ lips were on his and he didn’t know what to think. 

“I’m sorry!” Moss exclaimed, pulling away quickly. Roy tried to catch his breath, staring down at him. “I don’t know why I did that, I just--” 

Roy cut him off, placing a finger on Moss’ lips. Immediately Moss fell silent, looking up at him. He looked incredibly nervous, eyes shifting from side to side. Roy smiled at him, tilting his chin up. Before Moss could say any more, he leaned down and kissed him again. 

It wasn’t a very long kiss, nor a deep one, but it was enough. When they broke away they were both grinning at each other. Moss wrapped his arms around Roy’s middle as the lift shuddered a little again. A second later, the lights flickered back on. Roy broke away, reaching for his phone and clicking the torch off. He could see Moss properly now. He looked a little flustered, but still utterly beautiful. They both stood, leaning back against the wall. 

“Come ‘ere, you,” Roy said with a cheeky grin. 

Moss wasted no time in surging forward and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me happy :)
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
